Two Lonely Stars
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Two lonely stars, wandering in search of another. When they find one like them, they shall be a Lonely Stars no more. LuigiXRosalina. Rated-T. One-shot.


Kenta: This is a one-shot that I decided to write. It's not going to change the fact that I still have at least 4 other stories that I need to work on, but oh well. I noticed that there was not a single LuigiXRosalina fic out there, and since I like the two, I decided to make a one-shot of them.

Someone from another fic of mine said I should take apart Dialogue and action sequences in my stories. While I don't mind doing so, It irritates me as there seems to be to much space-ing between parts. Even so, I decided to do this story in the way he wanted it. It might help me get back into practice, but then again it could ruin the story....

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Co. They are the property of Miyamoto Shigeru. This one-shot is mine however, as well as the idea for the story.

/////////////////////////GO LUIGI!!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Luigi Mario was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He sighed as he turned to the empty bed next to him. Mario had gotten married to Peach, so he moved out of his house and into her castle. He had invited Luigi to come with him, but Luigi politely declined. Luigi sighed as he remembered hearing the news.

Peach and Daisy were Sisters.

How could Luigi marry someone who he was now related to? She was his sister-in-law, so he couldn't do something like that. Luigi opened up his window and stepped out onto the lower, second roof of his house. Luigi chuckled. _His_ house. He sighed as he looked up to the stars shining in the sky. They seemed so free...he wished he could fly around up there again. He said 'again' because him and, no. His _brother_ had gone off into the far corners of the galaxy to save Peach. Luigi had tagged along with the Toadstool expedition group that had chased after him. Luigi had met a beautiful lady up there, but he knew he didn't have a chance to gain her attention. Mario had taken all of _that_ while he was rescueing Princess Peach. Luigi sighed once more. Now he _knew_ he didn't have a chance to get a girlfriend. He thought Daisy could be his savior, seeing as she was always nice to him, but now he knew the reason why. She knew that she would be his sister-in-law, so of course she was being nice.

"I guess I'm just a lonely star out here..." He said as tears started forming at the corners of his eyes.

**~A small field~**

Rosalina was hugging her knees as she sat under a tree, tears falling down her face. She had come down to tell Mario about her developing feelings towards him, only to find out that he was married to the girl he had rescued. She knew it would happen, but still wanted to believe in the fairy-tale that Mario could still be hers. She realized she was just a lonely star and cried harder. She continued to cry, even with some of her 'children' trying to support her.

One of the Luma's, a green one, couldn't stand to see his 'mommy' cry anymore. He went to the one person who could cheer up any of the stars just by being around him. The brother of Mario, Luigi. Whenever he found one of the green power stars, or even a power star period, he would meet the Luma that was inside of the star. Luigi would usually find a depressed Luma inside the star, and would find a way to cheer him up. No matter how depressed the Luma would be, no matter what color it was, Luigi would find a way for the Luma to either smile or bust up laughing.

The Luma found a sight that he couldn't believe. Luigi was sitting up on his roof, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Luigi?" The Luma said.

Luigi slightly jumped on hearing his name, and turned to see a sad-looking Luma floating next to him. Luigi wiped the tears from his eyes and laughed nervously.

"Eheheheh, sorry. Ummm......" Luigi felt a little awkward.

It was semi-late at night, so he didn't really expect anyone to come up on him while he was drowning in his sorrow, much less to actually be floating next to him. The Luma looked worried for some reason, which Luigi noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Luigi asked, his caring voice bringing the Luma back out of his depression on seeing Luigi in his current state.

"Mommy!" The Luma cried out in shock.

Luigi blinked before asking what was wrong.

"Mommy, mommy won't stop crying..." The little Luma said, on the verge of tears.

Luigi jumped up and calmed down the little Luma before he told it to take him to her, he then jumped down from the roof as the Luma flew in a certain direction. As Luigi was running, he was slightly smiling as he sighed. Even when he wanted to just drown away in his own sorrow, he couldn't. Someone else was sobbing, and he couldn't stand it if someone was crying and he could do something about. After all, he couldn't do anything against bowser, so the best he could do was try and cheer up the party by doing something funny and embarassing or just plain-old trying to raise the groups spirits.

Luigi followed the Luma to a small field when his ears caught the sound of crying, as well as Luma's saying, "Please stop crying mommy, please, it's gonna be okay."

Rosalina continued her sobbing, not even hearing the pleading of her children. Luigi walked up to her and knelt down next to her.

"Hey, what's with the crying? Your kids are worrying about you." Luigi said as he lightly touched her shoulder.

Rosalina looked up through tear-filled eyes and saw a figure with a hat and a mustache. "Mario!" She called out as she suddenly embraced the man she thought was Mario. Luigi flinched before that same sorrow that he was dealing with earlier was coming back full force. Mario had so many girls that he could be with, yet Luigi had none. Luigi sighed before slowly rubbing the princess's back.

"Sorry, but I'm not the guy you think I am." Luigi said, a small hint of depression in his voice.

Rosalina looked up at the man and rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of her light-blue gown. She looked back up at the man to see not Mario, but someone who looked like him, but smiling a small smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's better, no need to start crying again. It would make these little guys cry." Luigi said as he indicated the floating stars around them.

Rosalina blinked before she looked around to see all the worried faces of her children. Luigi looked at her for a moment, before he made her look him straight in the eye. Mario had always told him that his eyes were like mirrors, that you could see your own face reflecting off of them. So since he didn't have a mirror on hand to show how Rosalina currently looked, his own eyes would have to do. Rosalina blinked before looking into the man's eyes. She wondered why he was doing this, when a small light caught her eye. She unfocused her eyes a little bit to see a reflection of herself. She gasped as she saw how she looked.

Her usual light-blonde hair was messed up incredulously, her face was covered in tears, and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She looked down at her dress to notice that it was a little tattered in a few places. She looked back up to see Luigi smiling at her.

"Now why is it that you're crying? The one night I want to wail in my own sorrows you start crying. Let me guess, you found out Mario was married?" Luigi said.

Rosalina hung her head as more tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. Luigi jumped on seeing her tears and lifted her face to look at him eye-to-eye.

"Mario's been chasing after Peach since we first came here. I kinda figured that he would get together with her, but that doesn't matter." Luigi sighed a little before his eyes softened. "I wanted to marry another princess that I had helped out once. I got to know her pretty well, but I found out something, and you know what that was?"

Rosalina shook her head.

"I found out that she was Princess Peach's sister."

Rosalina gasped.

"Yeah, how can I marry a girl whose now my sister? If I remember correctly, you can't. There's alot of things that I can't do, or things that I don't want to believe in. Even so, I put up with it and go on with my life. Reason is if I keep wallowing in my despair, nothing will get done, and the people around me will be affected by it. I can already tell that you wanted to be with Mario, and when you found out he was married, you started crying. But look around you," Luigi said as he indicated the depressed Luma's once more. "All of your children are worried because you were crying. So worried in fact, that they came to get someone to try and cheer you up." Luigi said smiling.

"And no-one cheers a person up like Luigi!" The green Luma said as it's eyes changed into an eye-smile.

Luigi and Rosalina looked up to the green Luma before Luigi started smiling.

"Yep! If there's ever anyone who needs cheering up, LUIGI IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!~" Luigi said as he struck a rediculous pose.

Rosalina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips on seeing Luigi. Luigi blinked as he heard her laugh before he grinned. Luigi then walked over to Rosalina before offering her a hand. Rosalina looked up with shock on her face before she changed it to a small smile. Once she was on her feet the Luma's started cheering.

"Mommy's better! Mommy's better!" They chorused.

Luigi and Rosalina laughed before Luigi turned to her.

"See? That smile suits you much more better. Not only that, but it makes your kids happy!" Luigi said smiling.

Luigi then turned to the green Luma.

"Thanks for letting me know she was like this, I'm glad I could at least help _someone_. Just let me know if she ever needs cheering up and I'll be happy to help." Luigi said before he turned to go home.

"Wait!" Rosalina called out.

Luigi turned around confused.

"Something wrong?" He asked confused.

Rosalina looked a little bewildered.

"You mean, you're just gonna leave?" She sounded hurt.

Luigi blinked before he smiled a slight smile.

"What else can I do? You've got your children, and you've got freedom. I helped you out of your depression, but it's up to you to keep yourself strong." He said as he walked up to her.

Rosalina smiled. He was right. She looked at him again and finally recognized him. It was Mario's brother, Luigi. He had always stayed away from most of the fights, and didn't really stand out. However, if he really _was_ trying to stay out of sight, or go un-noticed, he failed. A lot of Luma's had told her stories of a, 'Funny man that made them laugh and smile.' Luigi had always brightened the spirits of the Luma's. Since then, she had gained an admiration for the mustachioed man.

She gasped as she felt a push at her back. Luigi's eyes widened as Rosalina was pushed on top of him, making them both tumble to the ground. The two blushed before Rosalina slowly got back up, apologizing to Luigi. She was about to turn and scold the Luma's for pushing her onto Luigi when said person lightly kissed her nose. Rosalina's blush brightened as Luigi just chuckled.

"You look much prettier smiling than crying." He said as he stood up and helped her back up. Rosalina, though usually calm and composed, just acted upon the feeling she was getting. Before Luigi could try and head home once more, Rosalina's lips suddenly crashed onto his. Luigi's eyes widened before he fell into the kiss. When they finally parted, Luigi was staring wide-eyed at the princess. Rosalina simply smiled.

"Thank you. Not only have you brightened the days of my children, but you have also saved me as well. I cannot thank you enough." She said, a happiness in her eyes.

Luigi suddenly started laughing, Rosalina sending a questioning look at him.

"Heheh, I guess I'm not the only Lonely Star out here anymore." Luigi said scratching the back of his head.

Rosalina's eyes widened before they softened.

"No, you're not. In fact, together, we're _two_ lonely stars." She said smiling.

Luigi looked at her and smiled.

"A star is only alone when it's by itself, but when it's with another star..."

"It's not so lonely anymore." Rosalina finished as she inter-twined her fingers with Luigi's.

The two stared into each others eyes, their faces slowly getting closer, when suddenly,

"YAY! Now we've got a Mommy _and_ a Daddy!" The green Luma yelled out in happiness.

The rest of the Luma's started cheering while Luigi and Rosalina blushed before they looked away from each other, their hands still linked. Luigi slowly turned back to her and smiled.

"Looks like 'Daddy' has alot of kids to take care of." Luigi joked.

Rosalina merely giggled before wrapping her arms around Luigi once more, this time with Luigi pulling her closer. He tilted her head up and slowly took her lips.

"No longer are we lonely stars, but a night sky filled with a family of them." He said as he looked into her eyes.

**~Later~**

Mario walked out onto the balcony of the castle and looked up into the sky. He didn't know why, maybe it was his eyes tricking him, but the stars in the sky seemed brighter. He gasped as he saw two stars move closer together before becoming one. He smiled as his thoughts turned to his little brother. He knew that if he was to ever get married, he would be good with kids, but this was rediculous.

"Mario?" Peach asked as she walked up to him in her night gown. Mario still had his attention to the sky.

"Mario, what are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"Just looking at a family of stars." Mario said before taking Peach's hand and leading her back inside.

_'Way to go Luigi._'

**_A lonely star shall drift on in silence, wandering for another._**

**_Someday, the lonely star shall find another like it,_**

**_And will be a lonely star no more,_**

**_But a family in the sky._**

**_Kenta Raikiri_**

**_The End_**


End file.
